


Dinner Second

by Noelle_Floust



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Patrick Wilson - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, F/M, I am the worst at titles forgive me, Joel Schumacher, Patrick Wilson is a God why are there no fics for him, Reader has Emmy Rossum's part, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_Floust/pseuds/Noelle_Floust
Summary: Young (Y/N) has been infatuated with one of her co-workers for a long time. What happens when he feels the same?Alt. Title: There are no Patrick Wilson × Reader fics and that is a tragedy.





	Dinner Second

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the actors in this work, nor do I own the Phantom of the Opera characters.

(Y/N) laid back onto the lavish bed, her fingers trailing over her white corset and gown. It was lunch break for all the cast and crew, and she was alone on set. No one would be back for an hour, which was good for her. It gave her time to finish herself to the thoughts of one of her coworkers.

Patrick Wilson was thirteen years older than her, and irresistible. His flirting did not at all help (Y/N) in her frustration. She could never be with him; she had just turned seventeen, and he was on the cusp of 31. It was no fair that he got to tease her, but she had to limit her flirtations to filming time. 

Thus, her frustration grew and grew. It had been about four months of filming, and she almost couldn't handle it anymore. There was a big scene between her and Patrick coming up today, and she needed to let out her feelings beforehand. Just so she didn't do anything rash.

As her fingers found her clit, the curtains to the alcove rustled. (Y/N) shot up, moving the see through material of her dress back around her legs. The curtains were still swaying. Someone had definitely been there.

(Y/N) got up as quietly as possible and walked over to the curtains. She raised her hand tentatively, but ultimately ripped the curtains to the side. Patrick was standing off to the side, his hand around his huge, swollen cock, and his pants pushed down just past his balls. He looked to (Y/N) with a dark look.

“Get back on that fucking bed.” He ordered.

“What?” Asked (Y/N) breathlessly.

Patrick was over to (Y/N) in a flash, and his hand was around her throat. She gasped, pleasure shooting through her.

“Get. On. The bed.” 

Patrick released (Y/N), and she walked backwards to the bed. When she reached it, she returned to her previous spot. Patrick closed the curtains as he came in and stood at the foot of the bed. 

“Touch yourself.” He said, his hand returning to his cock. It had a purple color to it at the tip, and there was precum leaking out of the slit. 

(Y/N) followed Patrick's direction and revealed her lacy little white panties once more. Patrick groaned at the sight.

“You have no idea how much I wish I were in Gerard’s place.” He said.

“You have no idea how much I wish you were inside me.” (Y/N) shot back, suddenly feeling very confident.

Patrick laughed, “You have to promise not to tell on me, little girl.” 

“I promise, daddy.”

Patrick growled, his hand moving quicker over his cock. (Y/N) smoothed her hands over her body and down to her mound, keeping eye contact with Patrick the whole time. When her fingers found her clit for the second time, Patrick was watching intently.

(Y/N) circled two fingers briefly over her nub, then her fingers ran through her lips and down to her opening. She circled that too, then inserted a finger. 

“Open yourself up for me, baby girl. I'm not gonna fit if you don't.” Said Patrick.

(Y/N) moaned and her head tipped back as she curled her finger upwards. After a bit of finger-fucking herself, she inserted another finger. Even that was a stretch, and she knew Patrick would have some difficulty.

“You're going too slow.” Growled Patrick. He crawled onto the bed and pulled (Y/N)'s fingers out of her opening. He inserted three of his instead. (Y/N) hissed at the slight burn, and Patrick groaned.

“How are you so fucking tight?” Asked Patrick, “You're not a virgin, are you?” 

(Y/N) shook her head. Patrick growled again. 

“How many?” 

“One.”

“Good girl. I think that it's time to stick my cock in you, baby girl.” 

(Y/N) nodded and looked down at Patrick. His pupils were blown wide, and she could see his cock pressed against the velvet comforter. The janitors would have quite a difficult time after filming.

Patrick moved into a kneeling position, and (Y/N) couldn't help but think he looked powerful. It made her even more aroused. He took his cock in his hand again and pumped it a few more times, staring down at (Y/N) in her white silk gown.

“You ready, little girl?” He asked.

(Y/N) nodded tentatively, and Patrick leaned down slightly.

“I'll go slow.” He promised, placing a sweet kiss on (Y/N)'s lips. (Y/N) felt a rush of warmth in her chest.

Patrick spit into his hand and slathered it over his cock, then pressed the tip against (Y/N)'s opening. She could feel the sting just from the head of his member. He pushed in more, and now all of the tip was inside of (Y/N). It felt uncomfortable but wonderful at the same time.

“I'm gonna tear you open, baby girl. You're so tight.” Moaned Patrick.

He slid into (Y/N) an inch more, and brushed against her g-spot. Her back arched and she whined loudly. Her pussy was going to get a real good pounding if the awed look on Patrick's face had any meaning.

“Just a little bit more, baby.” He said, and with one final big push, he was fully sheathed inside of (Y/N). 

“God I want to stay buried inside of you.” He groaned, his head dropping to rest on (Y/N)'s shoulder. He adjusted so he was putting his weight on his forearms, which were on either side of (Y/N)'s head.

She clenched her pussy, making Patrick buck into her with a moan. The head of his cock bumped her cervix. (Y/N)'s legs wrapped around his waist and her heels dug into his ass.

“I want you to fuck me, daddy.” She said innocently into his ear.

Patrick lifted his head and gave (Y/N) a smirk. They kissed, and Patrick pulled almost all the way out before slamming as hard as he could back into (Y/N). It burned and felt so good at the same time. (Y/N) screamed. Patrick kept up this brutal pace. (Y/N) felt like she would drown in pleasure.

(Y/N) had never been fucked so good, and she was sure Patrick was ruining other men for her. The only other sexual partner she'd had was someone her age, and he paled in comparison to Patrick.

Patrick grabbed onto the eagle headboard. (Y/N) was shadowed by his whole body, and she felt so small and protected. A wave of affection overcame her. She ran her hands over Patrick's strong chest, feeling the rippling muscle under his shirt.

Her hands ran all the way down to Patrick's navel and lower, then fondled his balls, which had been slapping against her ass. Patrick growled when (Y/N) rolled them gently in her hand. His thrusts got harder.

(Y/N) was overcome by pleasure again. Patrick moved one of his arms so he could rub her clit as she massaged his balls. There was a coil in (Y/N)'s stomach that had been growing tighter and tighter, and as soon as (Y/N) felt Patrick's thumb on her clit, the coil unwound, and she came.

Her back arched and her corseted breasts pressed against Patrick's warm chest; her free hand balled the comforter up; her legs around Patrick's waist tightened; her pussy clenched around his cock. Patrick groaned, low and long, and (Y/N) felt a burst of warmth inside of her. He twitched above her.

When they had both come down, Patrick collapsed next to (Y/N) on the bed. He pulled her into his side, and she wrapped herself around him.

“That was amazing.” She said tiredly.

“It was. You tired, baby girl?” 

(Y/N) nodded, cuddling further into Patrick's side. 

“You do still have that IUD, don't you?” He asked.

(Y/N) laughed, “Of course.”

Patrick let out a sigh of relief. He dragged (Y/N) onto his chest. He lifted her face up to look at him and gently kissed her lips.

“You're beautiful, you know that?” He said quietly.

“I wouldn't have gotten this role if I weren't.” Said (Y/N).

Patrick laughed, his white and perfectly straight teeth shining at (Y/N). She reached up to his face and ran her fingers over his perfect lips, then placed a sweet kiss on them. Patrick's hold on her waist tightened.

“We need to get back soon, baby girl.” He said when he pulled away.

(Y/N) whined, laying her head back onto Patrick's chest. Self doubt consumed her.

“Was this a one time thing?” She asked.

Patrick shifted, “I would hope not. I really like you, (Y/N).”

“I really like you too, Patrick,” said (Y/N). “Now get up lazy bones.”

(Y/N) got off the bed and promptly fell on her ass. Patrick was up in an instant, and he knelt down by (Y/N). His pants were still fully unzipped and his cock was still visible. It was impressive even when flaccid.

“You alright?” Asked Patrick.

(Y/N) nodded, and Patrick took her hand to help her stand. When he let go, she fell into his arms. He laughed loudly. 

“Guess you fucked me till I couldn't walk.” Said (Y/N), looking up at Patrick.

His chest puffed out slightly, and he looked very proud. His smile was large as he picked (Y/N) up in a fireman's hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

“My hero.” She said.

Patrick grinned. He set her on the bed and fixed his pants, then picked her back up and carried her to the entrance to the hair and makeup room adjacent to the Phantom's lair set. He set her down once more. She wobbled slightly, but was able to stand.

“Ya know, I'm sorry for how my feelings were revealed,” said Patrick. “I was hoping I could take you out to dinner or something, and one day I did come up here to find you and ask you out, but I saw you pleasuring yourself on that bed, and-” Patrick shivered and let out a growl, “I just couldn't help myself.” He placed a kiss on (Y/N)'s cheek, then trailed kisses down to her neck.

“I've been watching you for a while, (Y/N).” He said into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He bit down, making (Y/N) gasp.

“You could still take me out to dinner.” She said.

Patrick pulled away to look at (Y/N). He was smiling, as per usual.

“How about tonight, after we get off?” He asked.

“Perfect.” Said (Y/N).

Patrick gave a joyful laugh and easily spun (Y/N) around. They kissed once more.

“You won't regret it.” Said Patrick.

He let go of (Y/N) and began walking to the exit to the outside. (Y/N) watched him leave, then entered hair and makeup.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah that happened. I absolutely adore Patrick, and he was the best damn part of Schumacher's Phantom. I will not apologize.


End file.
